Comfort Zone
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: Kurt Hummel has everything, an amazing boyfriend, a nice house and a great job as a fashion photographer. But something is missing. He figures it out the day he decides to ditch work. But what happens when a accident on a rollercoaster lands him in the hospital? Will Kurt stay stuck in his routine or live life to the fullest before its too late. Rated T. Smythe/Hummel pairing.
1. Rollercoaster

**AN: So, this story is inspired by "A walk To Remember", "My Sister's Keeper" and my own experiences with this subject.**

 **Thank you all for the support. This story is not beta'd. I tried.**

 **This is completely AU. The characters are a little OC. I tried to keep it canon as much as I can.**

 **This story has drama and angst.**

 **If you have questions, let me know.**

 **Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Comfort Zone**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Rollercoaster**

It was the last day of Lima Ohio's annual summer fair and Kurt Hummel ditched work for it.

Well he didn't plan to skip work, he just didn't go in.

He didn't call or text or anything. He just didn't go. And this wasn't like him at all.

Kurt LOVED his job as a fashion photographer for Elle magazine but lately he hasn't felt like himself. Once excited for life just turned into a boring mundane predicable routine. And he was only twenty seven year old. He accomplished a lot in his life and yet he wasn't really satisfied.

He was tired of it. He had _EVERYTHING_ a guy can ask for, a huge house, a great boyfriend in Sebastian Smythe, a job with amazing healthcare coverage but something else was missing too. He just didn't know what yet.

He guessed he should be grateful his life turned out so well. And he was. Really.

He just wanted to live for once. He felt ever since he graduated high school he hasn't stopped working and hasn't started living.

That day as he walked around the fair with a fresh smell of popcorn in the air and children playing games and all kinds of people enjoying being outside he decided to do just that, live.

He hated working on the weekdays anyway. He surmised this and continued to walk around.

Kurt walked around feeling the atmosphere and watching the fun around him.

He smiled. He took a deep breath in and could immediately smell the hot dogs.

His mouth watered. He caught himself before he licked his lips.

 _Oh, Sebastian would have LOVED this. Too bad he's in New York living it up with other models._ Kurt thought as he went up to one of the little booths selling cotton candy.

He paid for his cotton candy and lemonade and continued on his way when his phone beeped.

He sighed and opened up a text from his job.

 _Text Monday, July 13_

 _Kurt! Where the hell are you?! We need you!- Santana "Satan"_

Kurt again sighed and checked his watch. It was only 4:30pm and he was stuck.

He didn't want to leave but he had to. If Santana his assistant was texting him he knew he was _REALLY_ needed.

Kurt stood there, phone in one hand and cotton candy in another. It was like he was stuck in two worlds.

After a few seconds Kurt looked up and saw his sign.

Right above him was this _HUGE GIGANTIC_ rollercoaster ride it must've been a thousand feet in the air. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off it. The lights were _TOO_ enticing.

He knew what he _HAD_ to do then.

He looked down and quickly shot a text off to Santana.

 _Text: Monday, July 13_

 _I'm sorry.-Kurt._

Is all Kurt could say as he ran toward the rollercoaster. He hoped his job would understand one day but for now he could care less. It was _HIS_ turn to enjoy life.

He was usually so scared of heights but something in him told him to get on.

So he did.

The guy running the rollercoaster was a bit rude and old. But Kurt paid him no mind as he stared Kurt up and down. Kurt stared right back.

He wasn't going to intimidated by this jerk.

Kurt quickly passed him as the guy told him the rules of the ride. Like no rocking the seat or spitting over the edge or don't take pics while in the air. And that he wasn't responsible if your phone was destroyed.

Kurt got it as he tuned him out.

"Here, can you hold this, sweetness? He told the tattooed guy as the guy looked confused when Kurt handed him the cotton candy. And Kurt winked.

The guy's face soured as he threw the cotton on the dirty ground.

"No food allowed near my machine!" The guy yelled as Kurt got comfortable and winked at the guy.

The guy grimaced as the machine started.

Kurt felt a little jerky as the roller coaster slowly started moving. He felt a little off balance but soon tried to relax. The key word being _TRIED_. His heart rate was going fast. And he could feel his heart practically resting in his stomach.

His hands wouldn't stop shaking either. He didn't realize his eyes were closed until he opened them and he realized they were actually moving!

He freaked out and looked straight ahead to see a young couple making out in front of him.

If he wasn't so afraid right now he would've thrown up from the couple practically eating each others face off.

And soon the roller coaster began to go faster and faster.

Kurt's world started to spin. He felt sick. He felt like he was pulled in all sorts of directions. Both literally and figuratively.

Crap! Why did I do this?! I'm such an idiot. I should've took my ass to work!

Kurt was currently regretting his life decisions when he snapped out of it and realized they stopped.

Kurt could feel that cotton candy come up. But he swallowed and looked down.

Big mistake.

They had to be at least three hundred feet in the air.

Everything became blurry. Kurt couldn't control it. Kurt felt something warm and wet coming from his nose. He took his hand touched the wet spot. He looked at it and he couldn't believe it!

Red. Wet and red.

Kurt's nose was bleeding.

It suddenly went very dark and quiet. And that was the last thing Kurt remembered.

.

Cold. Very cold.

And it was very quiet as Kurt struggled with his vision. He squinted and could hear some weird beeping noise. He wasn't sure where he was all he knew was that he hated it.

His mouth was dry and he tried to speak but couldn't.

He turned his head and what he saw surprised him.

"Hmmmmm…mmmmm." He groaned. His throat hurt and his stomach was in even worse shape.

"Se…Seb." The smaller guy looked up from his chair as Kurt realized he was holding his hand.

"Kurt! Oh my god! Baby! You're awake! I was so worried. How are you feeling?" Sebastian let out a breath of relief and kissed Kurt's temple.

"Thirsty." Is all Kurt could say.

Sebastian immediately got up and brought the pitcher and cup to Kurt. Kurt sat up as Sebastian poured him some ice water.

As Kurt let the cold liquid sooth his throat he could feel and see the worried look in his Sebastian's eyes.

After he felt better he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital."

"Why are you here? Why aren't you in New York?"

"You fainted… While apparently suspended in midair on a rollercoaster. Someone called the ambulance and since I'm your emergency contact they contacted me." Tears welling up in Sebastian's eyes.

"How long was I out for?"

"Since yesterday." I tried to get here asap and took the earliest flight possible."

Kurt looked down in shame. He was a horrible boyfriend making Sebastian worry like that. He swore he would get his shit together. He had to.

"I'm going to be ok though? It was just a little faint spell. I'll be fine." Kurt tried to smile and that's when Sebastian broke down.

Sobbing so hard in his hands. Kurt tried to comfort him but it was no use.

At that moment Kurt knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

For the first time truly in his life Kurt was truly scared. He hugged Sebastian as he continued to cry.

.

 **AN: What do you guys think? And yes I'll be continuing this story. It may take a while though. But I finish what I start. Thank you. :)**

 **Have a great day! :)-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	2. Bad Moles And Bear Cubs

**AN: OMG! THANK YOU GUY'S FOR 4 FOLLOWERS! I WASN'T EXPECTING IT. LOL!**

 **A HUGE THANK YOU TO FanofChrisCMaxA1, your review was sweet! Thank you! X3**

 **Ok, now that I got the screaming out the way (Lol!) on to the story.**

 **Here we introduce Dave Karofsky. Its not mentioned now but he is twenty six years old here.**

 **He and Kurt are friends here. His story is a little different from the show. You will see when you read this. I hope you all like it.**

 **This starts a week before Kurt fainted in the first chapter. I tried really hard to catch my mistakes. Again its not betad.**

 **Also I don't know much about sports but I tried.**

 **If you have questions, let me know and I'll try my best to answer them. Thank you all for reading.**

 **Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Bad Moles and Bear Cubs**

"Kurt _TRY_ to get my good side, huh?" Dave Karofsky flexed his muscles as Kurt snapped another photo.

"I gotta look good for my real cover photo in "Sports Illustrated". And I gotta look good for the guys too." Dave said with a cocky grin.

Kurt took a second to roll his eyes and snapped another photo.

"Oh jeez Dave, big head much?" Kurt said.

Dave just laughed as he grabbed his football and flexed again like a body builder.

It took everything in Kurt not to roll his eyes again. Instead he continued taking pictures at rapid speed.

 _Damn I'm good_. Kurt thought as he took shot after shot.

"Don't worry handsome, I'll make you look hot." Kurt smiled. Dave smiled bigger then he made a funny face a' la "Zoolander".

Kurt giggled.

These photos were just practice as Dave got a call that he'll be on the cover of **"Sports Illustrated".** They were doing an article on up and coming football players and as the new player for Ohio State Buckeyes as their new right guard Dave was nervous and _SO_ excited to be apart of this.

It was a _HUGE_ honor. He didn't want to mess it up.

He asked Kurt to help him take pictures in his studio so he wouldn't be nervous when it was done for real.

Dave likes to put on but he's the most shy person that Kurt has ever known. Kurt was happy to oblige his friend.

Sure, they had a history but Dave Karofsky was a changed person. And Kurt saw this as he looked through his lenses to see the biggest smile that Dave has ever produced.

Dave seemed to come alive in front of the camera. Kurt couldn't stop smiling.

But then a thought came to his mind.

A troubling thought. And he didn't want to ruin the moment but he had to ask.

"Do you ever think of coming out… publicly, Dave?" Kurt said nonchalantly.

It was at that moment Dave's dazzling smile disappeared and he looked sad almost hurt by the question. He stopped posing and just stared at Kurt.

Kurt stopped taking pictures and stared right back.

"Kurt…" He took a deep breath and heavily sighed.

"I told you. I can't. I would _BUT_ -"

"You would get a lot of shit. I know, I know. You told me the guys would eat you alive but I think your overreacting. If you just tell your coach I'm sure-" Kurt was interrupted.

"Kurt! I don't want to talk about this! You know why I cant come out… I'll lose everything". He said a little sadly.

"I know… But Dave. Think about it. You can be a role model for other people in sports struggling with this. You never know. People may surprise you". Kurt tried to be sympathetic as he held his friend's hand.

"I don't want to be a role model. I just want to play football. Is that too much to ask? Why is my personal life so important that I have to make it public?" Dave's voice cracked and Kurt squeezed his hand tighter.

"But Dave…"

"No Kurt! I'm done talking about this!" Dave yelled and Kurt was dumbfounded but stayed quiet.

"Fine. I give up. I was just trying to help." Kurt said as he began to put his camera away. He was too tired and mad to continue.

"Well don't." Dave shot back."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dave said as he tried to stop Kurt from leaving.

"I'm not going to stick around and have you yell at me. This is unprofessional. Good luck with your photo and your lie". Kurt turned to leave but was stopped when Dave gently grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave Kurt. I'm sorry. I'm just on edge. Its hard living like this. But I have to… for now." Dave wasn't trying to cry but Kurt could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry too. I guess I should be more sympathetic to you. I'm sorry too."

"I know you care and your just looking out for me but I'm already under enough pressure. At least you, Santana, Sebastian and my dad know. That's all that matters to me for now. I'll come out publicly...When _I'M_ ready, ok?"

And it was at that exact moment both had a better understanding then.

They both smiled, said nothing and began to take pictures again. All was right in the world.

Kurt never felt better.

.

It was 2:30am by the time Kurt came home from work and as usual he was exhausted and alone.

It was hard maintaining a relationship with Sebastian sometimes when he was away doing modeling shows and fashion runways all the way on the other side of the world.

But that was the life of a famous model and despite being lonely Kurt couldn't be more prouder of his boyfriend of two years.

Yes he would get sad when Sebastian left but he knew it was to further his own career. To Kurt loneliness was worth it if it made Sebastian happy.

Kurt dropped his keys on his living room table and didn't even bother to make himself dinner.

He was too stressed to eat. Instead he plopped himself on his couch, looked up and just watched the ceiling. He sat in the dark alone with thoughts.

After a few minutes of quiet he sighed and got up to go to bed. That's when he felt a sharp pain in his lower back.

This was strange but Kurt just thought he threw his back out from work.

He went upstairs put on Madonna on his spotify playlist and took a shower.

The water felt cool on his back. But it also stung his lower back. Kurt again thought nothing of it until he got out of the shower and examined himself in front of his long mirror. He turned his head around and what he saw shocked him.

There on his lower back above his butt was a huge blistering mole.

Ugly, red, purple and pus and it looked pissed off.

It also looked infected. Very infected. Kurt winced as he tried to touch it.

He immediately got a cotton swab and medical tape from his drawer and tried to seal it up. It wasn't on correctly because it was in a awkward spot but it would have to do for now.

Kurt was scared. And confused.

 _Kurt, stop it. Its probably nothing. You will make a appointment with your doctor and they will take care of it. Relax._

Kurt calmed himself as he got dressed, got in bed and had a restless night.

Soon he dreamed of blistering moles covering his entire body all night.

.

 **AN: Also I forgot to mention above that this story won't have much flashbacks, in fact this MIGHT be the only one. I just felt it was needed it for this particular part of the story.**

 **Anyways, what did you all think? Leave predictions of what you think might be wrong with Kurt.**

 **I would love to know your answers.**

 **All will be answered soon. I promise.**

 **What did you think of Dave here and his struggle to come out? There is a reason I did this. Trust me.**

 **Thank you all for reading and until next time... Peace!**

 **Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	3. Dinner With My Closest Friends

**AN: OMG! Thank you all for the love and support of this story!**

 **Thank you guys for reviewing, favoriting and following. I appreciate it so much.**

 **On to the story, it's a few days later and Kurt is home from the hospital. He now knows what's wrong with him. I did this on purpose. It will make sense soon.**

 **I decided to split this up. I know its short. It will be longer next chapter because we have A LOT of bases to cover. Trust me. Lol**

 **That's all I'll say for now.**

 **If you have questions let me know. Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dinner With My Closest Friends**

"Kurt, are you sure you want to do this? Now? We could wait." Sebastian bit his lower lip. He was sitting on their bed with his legs crossed. Kurt was in the bathroom getting ready for dinner at home with Sebastian and a few of their closet friends.

It was Kurt's idea. But Sebastian was hesitant about it. Very hesitant.

After they left hospital he was hesitant about a lot of things.

"No better time like the present". He grinned and replied as he zoomed passed his boyfriend to get socks from the sock drawer.

"Yeah but Kurt-" Sebastian stood up and unnecessary wiped his hands on his pants. Sebastian always did this when he was nervous.

Kurt then turned around and gently cupped his hands his boyfriend's face and softly kissed him. Sebastian moaned into it and Kurt smiled.

Then he pulled away and Sebastian was breathless. He always took his breath away. After he took a moment to compose himself he turned his attention to Kurt.

"You worry too much." Kurt went back to the drawer and fished out his black Gucci socks.

"I have to worry and after the whirlwind at the hospital… I just don't think we should bombard our friends with this now. You need to rest." Sebastian said. He looked at and Kurt looked hurt but held his own.

He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Sebastian, honey. We _HAVE_ to tell them now. This _IS_ important. If not now when? We can't tell them when its too late. The sooner they know the easier this news will be for the both of us to handle. Besides we both _NEED_ the distraction." Kurt said as he tried really hard not to cry himself.

He spent the last few days crying. He was pretty sure he was all cried out. Besides he _HAD_ to be strong. Not just for himself but for everyone else too.

He was going to need them and he couldn't be a mess when that happens.

"You're right. I just love you so much." Sebastian said with a sadness in his voice.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered as he went up to Sebastian and started kissing him hard. They both fell into the embrace as neither could stop the tears coming out of their eyes.

.

A few hours later as Kurt and Sebastian were getting ready for the dinner, the door rang. Kurt was cutting vegetables and Sebastian was stirring the meat sauce for the spaghetti. Both looked up from their tasks and Sebastian got up to answer the door.

Dinner was supposed to be at 7:00pm. It was currently 5:35pm which meant none of his friends followed instructions and decide to show up anyways.

Kurt a little annoyed straightened himself out and headed toward the living room. He braced himself for the crazy night ahead.

 _Show time,_ Kurt thought and went in the living room.

There he was greeted by, Dave, Santana, Brittany, Rachel and his brother Finn Hudson.

Kurt wanted to run.

 _Here we go,_ He thought.

.

 **AN: Did you all enjoy that? :)**

 **I figured it was time I had Sebastian and Kurt be affectionate to each other.**

 **Leave me your predictions of what you think might happen. Thank you.**

 **Until next time… Peace!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	4. Secrets, New Lovers and Dinner Oh My!

**AN: Thank you ALL again for your kind reviews and follows and favorites. I am BEYOND excited. :)**

 **Ok, on to the story. This is part two of the last chapter. A LOT happens here. If its a little confusing, don't worry or fret, all will make sense soon. I promise. So please be patient. :)**

 **Finn Hudson is alive here.**

 **Santana and Brittany are 23 and 24. Just thought I mention ages. Lol!**

 **That's all I'll say. :)**

 **Please review. Please be kind. Again not betad. But I tried. if you have questions let me know and I'll try to answer them.**

 **Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Secrets,** **New Lovers and Dinner. Oh My!**

"Hey! Honey, I heard you were in the hospital. Are you ok? Why didn't you call me or Finn?" Rachel Berry was the first one to run up to Kurt and kiss him on his cheek.

Kurt immediately felt sick to his stomach.

What was he supposed to say? He looked to Sebastian for an answer. They couldn't tell them now. Dinner wasn't ready yet and this is _NOT_ how it was supposed to go.

Sebastian's lips twitched into a nervous smile which made him look like he stole something.

Rachel, Finn, Brittany, Dave and Santana could sense the tension in the room when no one was speaking.

"Kurt?" Rachel waved her hand to gain Kurt's attention who just stared into space.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm sorry. I'm OK. I'm sorry. It just happened. I'm fine. Really. Just a little faint spell. Doctor said it was due to stress. " Kurt snapped out of it and nervously chuckled.

"Oh." Rachel said. She found this whole thing a bit odd and suspected there was more but she let it go for now.

"Well I'll make you my world famous green tea. It's supposed to be great for stress." She perked up as Kurt gave her a tight smile.

"Yummy. Thank you. I can't wait". Kurt said trying not to throw up.

 _Oh great. I hate her tea. It smells like dirt and taste like roach crap._ Kurt thought and tried not to make a disgusted face.

"I'm just glad your OK, brother." Finn smiled goofily and patted Kurt on his shoulder. Kurt still felt tense and he really did try calm down but couldn't.

"Me too." Dave replied as he gave Kurt a genuine smile. Kurt felt even more guilty.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

To diffuse this situation Santana locked pinkies with Brittany and spoke.

"Can we eat now? I didn't eat lunch and I'm starving!" She exclaimed.

"I'm hungry too. Santana wouldn't let me eat her box." Brittany replied and everyone's mouth opened in shock and Santana looked embarrassed. Dave tried to hide his laughter but it came out more like snickering. Finn looked confused and Rachel looked horrified. Sebastian mouthed "Oh my God". And Kurt face palmed.

"She means my box of mints, guys. " Santana tried to say as she cleared her throat, her face turning a deep shade of red.

"That's what I said." Brittany said innocently.

That's when everyone laughed lightening the situation up.

"Let's go eat." Finn said as they were about to head into the dining room.

"Guys!" Kurt yelled over the laughter. Everyone stopped in their tracks and paid him attention.

"You're all early. Dinner isn't done yet." Kurt said as he sat down on his light green sofa.

Santana, Dave and Finn groaned but joined him as they all sat down.

"So, how's everything going with everybody? Dave? How did it go with your photoshoot? Kurt asked as Sebastian got up went to the kitchen and came back with wine and cheese and crackers. A little snack before dinner. Kurt smiled and Sebastian winked.

Santana was whispering something in Brittany's ear and Brittany giggled as they stood instead of sitting down by the fireplace, basically they were in their own little world.

Finn grabbed a handful of crackers and shoved some in his mouth.

"Finn! Please, have some manners. Save some for everyone." Rachel scolded. Finn just looked like a guilty chipmunk with his ballooned cheeks.

He apologized to Kurt and Kurt mouthed that it was OK.

Just don't spill anything all over my newly waxed floors, Kurt thought.

While Rachel grabbed a small slice of cheese and nibbled on it like a mouse and took a small sip of her wine.

Then Kurt turned his head to Dave who looked like a giant on one of Kurt's stool chairs.

"Oh it went… well. I guess?" Dave said as he took a big gulp of his wine.

Kurt was kind of shocked. That's it? That's all he had to say? Kurt wasn't buying any of it.

"That's it? It went well?" Kurt questioned.

"What do you want me to say Kurt?" Dave said as he set his glass on the coffee table in front of him.

"I don't know… I guess I was expecting more. I mean I helped you out and I was hoping it went amazing. Kurt said a little disappointed.

Kurt and Dave looked at each other and remembered their conversation about Dave's sexuality. A weird energy passed between them and Sebastian felt it. And he didn't like it.

"I'm sorry Kurt, it went great. What more can I say?" Dave said playing with his thumbs.

That's when Santana intervened.

"Oh for heaven's sakes Dave , why don't you just tell everyone? You're practically peeing your pants with excitement anyway." Santana said, slurring her words a little which meant the wine was hitting her fast.

"Santana!" Dave yelled.

"Tell us what?" Kurt asked and that got everyone's attention. No one spoke. All eyes were on Dave.

"Fine." Dave said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Since Santana can't keep her mouth shut, I guess you should all know…." He glared at Santana and looked at Kurt.

"I'm seeing someone. We met at the photoshoot and have been talking ever since. We aren't dating. Just talking." Dave said as everyone including Kurt were stunned. Dave was a very private person so him sharing this was a shocker.

Kurt was a little annoyed Santana knew before him.

After the shock wore off, Kurt spoke.

"Do I know him?"

"No." Dave said as he drank more wine.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kurt asked.

"Because... I don't know." Dave said.

"Well, when can we meet him?" Sebastian surprised everyone by saying this.

"Uhhhh, I don't know." Dave said again clearly uncomfortable with this idea.

"Is he cute?" Brittany asked. Kurt noticed she was the only one not drinking but he thought nothing of it.

"Oh, from what I heard he's a fox." Santana winked and teased.

"Santana!" Kurt warned. Santana put her hands up in mock surrender.

"That's ok. We'll meet him when your ready. Congrats." Sebastian said as he cheered Dave with his glass wine.

Dave grinned and whispered "Thanks".

After that everyone talked amongst themselves until it was dinnertime. The only one that wasn't talking was Kurt.

He was mentally preparing for what was about to go down.

But nothing could prepare him for this.

Nothing.

.

Dinner was excellent and over.

There was a huge bowl of spaghetti still left in the center of the dining room table, along with a bowl of half eaten salad and almost burnt garlic bread. But Sebastian tried to cook and that's all that counts.

As everyone thanked Sebastian and Kurt for the meal Santana clanked her wine glass with a fork for everyone's attention.

The room became silent.

"Kurt, I just want to thank you for this meal. It was _DAMN GOOD_." Santana said slurring her words. Kurt winked and Sebastian beamed.

"Anyways, you said you wanted to tell us all something?" Santana asked and Kurt's cheeks went hot. He _TOTALLY_ forgot about his news. He was having _SO_ much fun that he and Sebastian forgot the whole reason he wanted this dinner in the first place.

"Oh um." Is all the young photographer could say.

Luckily Santana saved the day.

"Well, I have news too. Can I go first?" Santana said, truly sounding excited. No one knew if it was the wine or herself but whatever it was it no one saw it coming.

 _Oh please. Go first. That way I don't have to.,_ Kurt thought as he said nothing and allowed her continue.

And she dropped a bomb on everyone.

"Guy's as you all know Brits and I have been dating since high school and well we are still going strong." Santana beamed and Brittany beamed brighter as she took Santana's hand in her own.

Then the next few words surprised and shocked everyone.

"Brittany's pregnant!" Santana screamed as Brittany took off her coat that Kurt was now noticing she was wearing and revealed a small, a very small baby bump.

"What?! Oh my god! When did this happen?!" Rachel shrieked and got up to hug an excited Brittany and ecstatic Santana.

Dave hugged Santana too after Rachel and Finn high-fived Brittany.

Santana continued. She mentioned that Brittany was two months pregnant via sperm donor and that they had been talking about wanting to have kids forever and on a spur of the moment they just decided to go ahead have a anonymous sperm doner and got pregnant on their first try.

After that everyone was in celebratory mood.

Everyone except for Kurt that was. Among the celebration no one noticed him slip past and run upstairs to his bedroom.

His plan was ruined. He was happy for his friends but angry at himself.

He couldn't tell them his news now.

No one noticed he was gone. It felt like no one cared.

He had to think of a better time to drop his news.

He wasn't so sure anymore. His future looked bleak.

Kurt cried even harder then he cried when he found out what was wrong with him.

.

 **AN: Aw. I feel bad for Kurt. :(**

 **But who's excited for Santana and Brittany? And what about Dave? :)**

 **And no... His new love interest is NOT Blaine. Sorry. Lol I mean I ship it but I'll save that pairing for another story. ;)**

 **But Blaine will be in this later on. :)**

 **You will see. ;)**

 **Next chapter is a flashback. Guys, I know this chapter was a little silly in humor but TRUST me it WILL GET SADDER as this story progresses. I just thought humor was the way to go here. Because soon it won't be so funny.**

 **So with that said... Until next time. Peace out!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	5. Crumble

**AN: THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES I'VE RECEIVED.** **:)**

 **Ok, on to the story. This is a flashback to when Kurt wakes up in the hospital. This was VERY difficult to write because I had to SO many ideas on how this would go. And I had writers block. But I think I am happy with the way this has turned out.** **:)**

 **That's all I'll say. I don't want to spoil anymore.**

 **This chapter deals with HEAVY subject matter.** **Please read with caution.** **I hope I did this justice.**

 **This again was not beta'd. I tried.**

 **Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Have a great day.-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Crumble**

"Sebastian, what's wrong? Please tell me." Kurt said as he sat up straighter in the hospital bed as Sebastian was sobbing uncontrollably in Kurt's lap. Sebastian held on to Kurt's hand so tightly Kurt was really scared. It was like a vice grip. He wished Sebastian would loosen his hold but something was _REALLY_ upsetting him that Kurt didn't tell him he was hurting him. He just let Sebastian cry.

Sebastian was usually the strong one. And Kurt was usually the one to break down when something was wrong. This role reversal was so strange and out of character for both men. Kurt didn't know what to do.

"Kurt… Do you re-remember wh-when we first met?" Sebastian hiccupped and stuttered, he grabbed a tissue next to Kurt's bed and blew his nose. His eyes were read and puffy which told Kurt that he had been crying for a very long time.

 _What the? Why is he bringing this up now?_ Kurt thought.

Kurt was confused. He didn't know why Sebastian brought this up _BUT_ there had to be a reason for it. So he tried his best not to question it and answered his question.

"Yes." Kurt said, suddenly he felt dizzy and weird. It felt like he was floating. He needed to calm down.

He put his head back on the pillow and stared straight up at the ceiling begging for whatever this was to go away.

After a few seconds and the dizziness went away Kurt looked right at Sebastian and realized his boyfriend was staring this whole time with concern in his eyes.

'You ok, Kurt?" Sebastian asked as he got up and got him another glass of water.

"I-I'm F-fine… Just a little lightheaded." Kurt said as he drank some more water. The coolness felt good on his throat he wanted more but didn't want to bother his boyfriend so instead he said thank you and that was that. Sebastian then fluffed his pillow a little as Kurt was a little annoyed. He was grateful but annoyed at how Sebastian was acting. He knew meant well but he hated when he did that.

"Go on… You were talking about how we first met." Kurt tried to smile but it came out more like a twitch. Kurt guessed he was still weak and that's why he couldn't smile properly.

Sebastian smiled for the first time since Kurt woke up.

He then glanced out of the little window and Kurt could see the expression on the side of his face, like he was remembering a happy time. A time where none of this was happening. A peaceful time.

Kurt knew that look.

It was the same look when Sebastian first told Kurt he loved him. He _LOVED_ that look. A serene expression crossed his face and Kurt knew he was at peace.

Kurt was about to talk but Sebastian beat him to it.

"I remember it like it was yesterday." Sebastian turned to face Kurt and he saw the passion in his boyfriend's eyes. It always took his breath away when Sebastian did that.

"We were both in different Glee clubs. And rivals. We were supposed to hate each other but we didn't. Instead we kind of had a connection, if I recall. I remember that day very well. You were in your Glee club's auditorium and the Warblers wanted to check out the competition so we went to your school. I saw you in the back with your friends… My God you were hot!" Sebastian said as Kurt giggled.

Sebastian continued.

"I can _SO_ tell you wanted me too." Sebastian smiled cockily.

Kurt rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Cocky much?" He said.

"You know you love it." Sebastian winked.

Kurt remembered that day fondly. Sebastian was right. Kurt definitely wanted Sebastian and eventually he got him.

Kurt smiled bigger. Kurt than realized Sebastian had to bring this up for a reason.

"Memories are nice and all Sebastian but why are you bringing this up?" Kurt questioned.

Sebastian sighed and sat again next to Kurt and took his hand in his own.

Kurt studied him carefully.

"Because… I fell in love with you that day." Sebastian chocked, he tried not to cry again but he was failing. A perfect tear ran down his face.

Kurt wanted to wipe it away but instead he let Sebastian do it.

"Whatever happens Kurt, I'll _ALWAYS_ love you." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt was _REALLY_ afraid now. He wanted answers. This didn't feel good. What was Sebastian trying to say? He _HAD_ to know.

"Sebastian… Ok…. What is going on? You are acting so weird! You are freaking me out!" Kurt shouted. He was getting upset and so was Sebastian who cried all over again.

"Dammit Sebastian! Stop crying and tell me what's going on!" Kurt shouted voice rising in anger.

"Kurt! The doctors think…." Sebastian tried to calm down but it was hopeless. Sebastian couldn't stop the tears even if he wanted to.

"The doctors think what? Come on, Sebastian! Tell me." Kurt said as tears were welling up in his eyes.

That's when the universe had the _WORST_ timing or possibly the best timing, depending on your point of view.

Suddenly there was a light knock on the door and before anyone could say anything the stranger let himself in.

In came in a guy in a white lab coat and he was tanned and had grey short hair and brown eyes. The first thing Kurt noticed were his kind eyes.

And suddenly _EVERYTHING_ clicked and this guy looked _SO_ familiar but Kurt couldn't place where he saw him before. But he _KNEW_ he was no stranger.

"Kurt Hummel?" The guy's deep voice echoed as Kurt shook his hand when he extends it.

"Yes? That's me." Kurt said. This was _BUGGING_ him _SO_ bad. He swore he saw this man's face before but where?

Kurt didn't have to wait very long to have his answer.

"I'm not sure if you remember me but my name is Dr. Earl Mendez." He grinned and Kurt was still _SO_ very confused. Who the hell was this guy?

Did Kurt get drunk and hook up with this old man and not remember? No that couldn't be it.

"By the way you are looking at me and your silence, I can tell you don't remember me." He said as he thumbed through the file he had in his hands. He then turned his attention to the young photographer.

"I'm sorry, Doc. But have we met before?" Kurt said as Sebastian just quietly watched. He too was confused by this whole exchange.

"Oh yes." He said as he stopped on a page in the file and pulled out more papers.

Kurt let him continue.

"But of course you were so young back then. You were only seven." He wrote something as Kurt just watched his movements. After a few more seconds again Dr. Mendez spoke.

But this time he had a weird look on his face and he must've realized this because he immediately checked himself and tried to keep his face neutral.

"I treated your mom when she was alive." He said so calmly and that's when Kurt's heart dropped.

He suddenly put everything together. He began to vigorously shake his head.

His world came crashing down. He was spiraling. He _KNEW_ his life would _NEVER_ be the same.

"Doc, are you trying to tell me that I have…." Kurt gulped and could feel his eyes burn. He couldn't breathe. His worst fear. Its here. And he was _SO_ scared!

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel." Dr. Mendez said.

Kurt and Sebastian fell into each others arms. Sebastian sobbed and Kurt… Well he couldn't believe what this man was telling him. It didn't feel real. _NONE_ of this felt real or right. Kurt stared into space not really focusing on anything.

"You have stage four cancer." Dr. Mendez confirmed.

Kurt was numb while Sebastian wailed with grief and sadness.

.

 **AN: As I am typing this it is currently late at night.** **And I am just overjoyed to write something so close to my heart. I feel good. :)**

 **I forgot to mention that I decided to change a little how Kurt and Sebastian actually met and fell in love. I hope no one minds. :)**

 **I wasn't going to reveal what Kurt had yet but I figure it was time to do this now.**

 **I recently lost a family member to cancer. So part of this chapter actually happened.**

 **This is dedicated to my family member w** **ho was strong and bad ass to the very end. X3**

 **I miss you everyday.**

 **Anyways, what do you guy's think? More to come. I promise. Until then…. Thank you! And peace out.-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	6. Sittin On The Dock Of The Bay

**AN: I want to thank ALL of you for the support. :)**

 **10 followers and 2 favorites, guys! Thank you! :)**

 **On to the story. This will definitely be the last flashback. Kurt is seven here. I had to address a few things before we head back to the present.**

 **A couple people have mentioned Kurt's mom and asked what happened to her. I hope this answers your questions.**

 **There is a OC that will be mentioned again in a later chapter.**

 **Warning: Homophobic language is used here. If this makes you uncomfortable please click out. You have been warned.**

 **This is dedicated to my mom. She sang this song to me when I was a baby in the hospital. I was born VERY sick and the doctors didn't know if I would make it. My mom sang this to me everyday while I was in that hospital. So this song is close to my heart. It has a special meaning to me and that's why this chapter is called that.**

 **I love you, mom. X3**

 **Song is "Sittin on The Dock of The Bay" by Otis Redding.**

 **If you have questions, let me know. Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Not beta'd. I tried to catch my mistakes.**

 **Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Sitting On The Dock of The Bay**

"I know Elisabeth. But I think we need to wait. He's just a child. He's not going to understand this." Burt said as he held his wife's hand at the kitchen table. They were both having their morning coffee, discussing the future and other things as well.

"Burt, we have to tell him. He has to know, and it _HAS_ to be soon. I'm running out-"

"Running out of what, mommy?" Kurt Hummel whom was seven and a half and proud of that fact ran down the stairs and grabbed his juice box and lunch bag from the kitchen table.

He was a growing boy after all and growing boys have lunch bags, not kiddie lunch boxes. He ran up to his mom and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and a smile. He smiled right back. Burt couldn't help but smile too or at least try to.

"Nothing, honey. Are you ready for school?" Elisabeth clapped her hands on her knees and got up to pour husband more coffee, hoping to change subjects.

Burt rubbed his eyes and Kurt maybe seven years old but he knew something was wrong. He was a bright kid after all. He wasn't like the other kids. He shined bright as the sun as his mom put it.

He knew his dad wasn't feeling good. His dad tried to put on a brave and happy face but the look and exhausted expression in his eyes told a different story. Kurt was no dummy. But before he could question his dad the bus beeped outside and Kurt took a deep breath and swung his purple backpack on his shoulder.

"Yes, mom I'm ready. Bye daddy. I love you guy's."

"We love you too, buddy. Have a great day!" Burt called out as he and Elisabeth watched their son by the doorway, making sure he got on the bus safely. Burt put his arms and rested his hands around his wife's small waist and noticed her getting smaller and thinner. He tried not to think about it as she rested her hands on top of his.

Kurt waved to his parents as he rushed out the door but he noticed he forgot something. He marched his little feet back up the walkway and right up to his parents.

"Forget something, buddy?" Burt grinned at his small little boy and patted his head.

Elisabeth was touched by this interaction.

Right then and there she knew that the two most important men in her life would be fine no matter what the future brought them. She felt contentment at that moment.

"Yeah… this." Kurt said as he launched himself in both parent's arms catching them all by surprise. The Hummel's group hugged. No one in the world mattered to Kurt than his parents.

No one said anything as Burt squeezed his son and the love of his life harder, afraid to let go. Elisabeth wanted to cry but held back. But her love was just as strong. She didn't know how she survived this long without them in her life. Well whatever it was she grateful to have such a great family.

After a few seconds the bus honked again and Kurt immediately let go but he _REALLY_ didn't want to.

"Bye." Is all he whispered as he couldn't get the grin off his face as he turned and left.

Both parents were very proud of their fearless child. They watched him walk away and get on the bus and leave.

Suddenly reality hit Burt and he frowned.

This was going to be harder then he thought. He stood on the porch and stared into nothing but getting lost in his thoughts.

Elisabeth was the first to go in the house and without interrupting Burt and his thoughts she quietly went upstairs to nap as the world weighed on her shoulders.

Meanwhile Kurt sat on the school bus thinking how lucky he was to have a great life.

He boyishly smiled all the way to school.

He was happy.

.

"Hummel's a sissy! Hummel is a girl! Kurt is a sissy!" a group of four boys cornered Kurt on the playground near the swings. Kurt was minding his own business when three boys from his class that he knew but didn't particularly like and one boy he never saw before all gathered around and started picking on the small child. And no one stopped them. All the teachers that were watching the students were busy tending to other kids.

Kurt was alone. Alone, afraid and angry. Why did they always pick on him?

"Am Not!" Kurt screamed back, he attempted to push the other kid that pushed him first but he missed and was instead shoved _HARD_ to the ground. The impact hurt his back but he refused to scream. It was useless to do so.

"Are too! You're a fag!" Ray Allen said mockingly. Ray Allen was overweight for a eight year old and looked thirteen years old. He was massive for his age.

Ray was _ALWAYS_ picking on Kurt. Ever since Ray saw Kurt play with dolls with Santana, Quinn and Brittany last year. He personally made it his mission to make Kurt's life hell. And oh boy did he ever. He was always tripping him, putting weird stuff in his food and worst of all constantly calling him names. It seemed like "Sissy" was Ray's favorite word. He used it all the time.

Kurt never told a soul on how much of a bully Ray really was. No one would believe him anyways. Ray acted like angel to everyone else but Kurt saw who he really was.

Kurt was even too afraid to tell his parents of the bullying. He just let them believe everything was fine. It wasn't. Far from it.

He was also afraid of Ray. Very afraid. He tried to be brave but this was getting out of hand.

He _HAD_ to do something. He was getting tired of the constant bullying.

So he did.

Kurt saw his opening and took it. While laying down Kurt kicked his long legs in the air and he didn't care who he kicked he just did. He swung his legs as fast he could.

The boy that Kurt didn't really know with green eyes and brown hair went down first, doubling over in pain.

"Ow! You idiot!" The boy groaned in pain as he held tightly to his stomach.

Kurt kept kicking and kicking hard, soon enough the other three boys went down as well, doubling over in pain.

"You're going to get it now, sissy!" Ray roared.

Kurt's eyes bulged as Ray towered over him. He was a giant compared to Kurt already. And this became more apparent as Ray stood over him.

Kurt shut his eyes waiting for the worst to happen but it never did.

Instead someone out there MUST'VE cared for him because the school bell rung and everyone started heading inside.

The three boys got up and ran off while still in pain.

Ray and Kurt were the only ones left behind.

"I'll get you later." Ray said threateningly and towered over Kurt.

Kurt gulped but said nothing. Ray walked off and Kurt frozen just lied on the ground for a extra five minutes.

.

"Mr. Hummel? Kurt?" Kurt shot his head up from his books as his teacher, Mrs. Monroe called on him.

"Yes, Mrs. Monroe?" Kurt said.

"They want to see you in the principal's office." She said as she hung up the phone. And sat right back down. It was quiet reading time when that darn phone rang.

"Who, Mrs. Monroe?" Kurt was nervous now. He knew one of the boy's would snitch on him later. He SO didn't want to face his punishment.

"Kurt, would you just go?" Mrs. Monroe snipped. And Kurt got up as the class "Ooooh'd" like Kurt was in trouble.

Kurt's _NEVER_ been in trouble before. He was a model student. Good grades and everything.

"Ok, students, that's enough." Mrs. Monroe warned and the class remained silent.

He ignored the class and got up slowly and went straight to Principal Cannon's office.

He was twitching and sweating so much he thought he was going to faint.

A million and one thoughts went through his young mind.

What if they called cops because of what Kurt did?

Kurt thought that was stupid. Its not like he killed anyone or anything. He was just defending himself. That's all.

And he would explain that as he got there.

That's all, he just had to explain everything. It would make everything better, right?

Kurt was even more nervous just thinking of it.

He got himself a drink of water from one of the water fountains and stayed right there for a few seconds to calm his nerves.

He knew taking his sweet time wouldn't help him but it did buy him time so he could clear his head.

After that it two more minutes to reach the Principal's office.

He opened the door to the tiny office and what he saw shocked and surprised him. He wasn't this _AT ALL_.

"Daddy? What are you doing here?" Kurt said as Burt stood there with pain in his eyes.

Kurt's stomach dropped.

Something was definitely wrong.

.

"Is she going to be OK?" Kurt asked as he and Burt drove to Lima hospital. Burt didn't say anything. He was silent the whole ride there. Kurt sighed. Kurt was also surprised that the school let his dad get him out of school.

He thought he was in trouble for fighting but no, _THIS IS MUCH WORSE._

Apparently his mom fainted and wouldn't wake up while in the bathroom. Burt thought she was showering but when he went to check on her she was still fully clothed and on the ground unconscious.

He called the paramedics and they rushed her there.

That's all Kurt was told. But Kurt knew there was more to the story. He was seven after all and _THE_ smartest kid in the world! He knew everything!

Or so he thought.

He _HATED_ hospitals. This is where they prick people with needles and Kurt _HATED_ needles.

He shivered when he imagined his mom getting poked with that sharp object.

 _My mom is THE greatest mom in the universe! A little tiny needle will NOT stop her! No sir!,_ Kurt thought and that made him smile.

Finally when they got there they were escorted to Room 62. Kurt was a excellent reader. He read all the room numbers as he passed by various rooms.

He saw all the sick and injured people and it would've scared him had he not thought of his mom and how much of a brave person she is. He wanted to be brave like her, so he toughened up and marched alongside his daddy while holding his hand, ignoring everyone around him.

But once he got to his mom's room his heart stopped.

She didn't look too good. Her hair was a mess and she looked really tired with huge bags under eyes. And she had very chapped lips. This person did NOT look like his mom at all.

Kurt was confused.

She had her eyes closed and she was laying down and Kurt thought she was asleep when she suddenly opened her eyes.

Kurt was caught off guard and a little scared that he backed up a little.

"Kurt? Baby?" His mom sounded so small and weak. Kurt's eyes welled up with tears and stung immediately. He couldn't help it.

Why was she here? What was wrong? Kurt wanted answers.

"Oh, baby. Come here. Don't cry, sweetie, I'm fine." Elisabeth sat up as much as she could. Burt grabbed the little remote on her bed and pushed a button that made the head of the bed go up. Elisabeth smiled at him gratefully. Burt rubbed her arm and sat down on the chair next to her. He tried his hardest to be brave. But he was failing.

She was going and he couldn't do anything about it. He became angry but held it in. He didn't want to scare Kurt.

Kurt launched into his mom's arms and cried into her shoulder.

"Mommy? Are you OK? What's wrong?" Kurt hiccupped and he couldn't stop the tears even if he wanted.

Elisabeth looked to Burt and Burt nodded. Elisabeth finally told Kurt the truth.

"Kurt, honey. I'm sick…." Elisabeth hoped to God her young child understood what she was trying to tell him. But of course he didn't.

He tried though.

"Oh! That's all. Ok! Well let's get you some cold medicine and you feel all better! I'll take good care of you! I promise." Kurt whispered that last part.

Elisabeth frowned a little and Burt put his head down. He let his wife explain like she wanted. He sat there silent.

He was just doing what she asked.

"No, honey. It's not that easy." Elisabeth looked at her boy straight in the eyes and told him.

"Honey, I have leukemia."

Burt finally let out his tears and his wife held his hand as he cried into hers.

"What's that?" Kurt was so confused! He never heard of such a big word before. What was lockumia? Or whatever she said.

"It's a disease honey. It means I don't have very long on this earth. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Elisabeth said.

"Yes, I think so?" Kurt lied. _NONE_ of this made any darn sense! He was so confused!

"Its OK if you don't honey." Elisabeth smiled and tried to be patient with her son. Kurt squeezed her hands.

"Will you be ok?" Kurt asked. Burt wanted to break down then and there. But Elisabeth took control of the situation.

"Kurt, baby, whatever happens to me or wherever the future takes us I want you to know that I love you _SO_ much!. Be brave, baby and _DON'T LET ANYONE_ steal your sunshine. You got that?" Elisabeth said with conviction. Kurt nodded still not understanding all of what was happening around him but he took his mom's words and held them close to his heart.

"I promise, mom." He grinned. His mom patted his head and motioned for Kurt to get in the bed with her and he did. The bed was big enough for both of them.

"No one pushes the Hummel's around." She said as she kissed the top of his head. Kurt smiled and Burt smiled as well. No one said anything as Elisabeth began to sing to her son.

 **Sittin' in the mornin' sun**

 **I'll be sittin' when the evenin' comes**

 **Watchin' the ships roll in**

 **Then I watch 'em roll away again**

 **I'm sittin' on the dock of the bay**

 **Watchin' the tide, roll away**

 **I'm sittin' on the dock of the bay**

 **Wastin' time**

 **I left my home in Georgia**

 **And I headed for the Frisco Bay**

 **'Cause I've got nothin' to live for**

 **Looks like nothin's gonna come my way, so**

 **I'm just come sittin' on the dock of the bay**

 **Watchin' the tide roll away**

 **I'm sittin' on the dock of the bay, wastin' time**

 **Looks like nothin's gonna change**

 **Everything seems to stay the same**

 **I can't do what ten people tell me to do**

 **So I guess I'll remain the same**

 **I'm sittin' here restin' my bones**

 **And this loneliness won't leave me alone**

 **This two thousand miles I roamed**

 **Just to make this dock my home**

 **Now I'm just sittin' on the dock of the bay**

 **Watchin' the tide roll away**

 **Sittin' on the dock of the bay**

 **I'm wastin' time**

Kurt fell asleep in the bed with his mom as the song came to a close. His mom's smooth and soft voice always made him happy and put him to sleep. This was her favorite song too.

Later that night when the Hummel men left the hospital Kurt's mom sadly passed away.

Kurt stayed in his room all night. He tried to remember her words about being brave and strong as he hugged his stuffed animals tightly. He thought of his mom and how brave she was and he wasn't scared or sad anymore.

"I promise, mom." He said lowly. He wept that entire night.

.

 **AN: So what did you all think?**

 **More to come. Next chapter the present and how Kurt handles having cancer.**

 **Thank you all again for reading. X3**

 **Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


End file.
